


down the rabbit hole he went

by captainhurricane



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vaas' dirty mouth, hints towards dub-con but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>around Jason's little tripfest at Vaas' lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the rabbit hole he went

_shoot me, come on, come on, shoot me!_  vaas’ skin is a furnace, jason cringes at the close proximity and tries to wrench his hand free, even when every cell in his body is on fire, burning to pull the trigger and press this man down right now-

_shoot me!_  vaas screeches and a laughter threatens to break out, jason flinches at the predatory gleam in his eyes-

the gun’s muzzle is pressed against vaas’ forehead, his hands wrapped around it and jason’s fingers and keeping it there. vaas’ face slips from one crazed expression into another, to a smirk that sends more heat into jason and to a serious twist of thin lips that’s more frightening than vaas’ usual behaviour.  _tough white boy is a coward, eh?_  vaas drawls and grins and then he just isn’t there- 

jason wanders the line between reality and hallucination-

his clothes are stuck to his skin, fingers reaching for a gun that’s not there (1887, not there, how could it not be there) or the one that was just in his hands but-  _jason~_  - jason turns around (thinks he does) and there he is like a shark in the water, tiger in the bushes. vaas’ smirk is a predator’s grin.  _come out, come out, wherever you are._ his skin is a furnace.  _you are me and i am you. no._  resistance is futile. the gun is pressed against vaas’ forehead but jason doesn’t press the trigger. nausea threatens to topple him far more easily than any bullet.  _is jason brody a coward, huh?_  vaas seems gleeful, but only one tiny misstep is enough to send him into a frenzy, turn the threatening calm into a hurricane- 

jason wavers and loses his balance, trips and gets shoved against the nearest surface. _what is it with you snobby fucking american brats, huh, huh?_  a punch and another. vaas screeches and claws at him and is gleeful that the island has such deep cracks in it that it might break apart if kicked hard enough- jason struggles and instead of stabbing vaas through the chest in this reality-hallucination-state he’s in (where whispers are loud and liza’s worried face appears and  _all these weird tattoos_  and citra whispering whispering whispering and stroking his face and smiling like an unearthly goddess) he yields and bends and vaas grasps him and chuckles;  _maybe instead of killing you, i just take my time, wouldn’t you like that? that’s what you americans do anyway, play with your food and then toss it away when it doesn’t taste good after all_ _maybe i’ll break you and then kill you because i’m not fond of doing the same goddamn fucking thing over and over and over again-_


End file.
